This disclosure relates to a lighting module, and more particularly to a replaceable light emitting diode (LED) module with integrated optics and thermal management features. This disclosure finds particular application in the automotive industry where optical precision is demanded, although selected attributes and features may be used in related environments and applications where similar issues may be encountered.
Generally, LED based lighting assemblies used for forward lighting in automotive applications include an LED light source that cooperates with a separate optics assembly for handling light output from the light source. Light output is less optimal as a result of separately assembling the light source with the separate optics assembly.
Further, LED lighting assemblies incorporated into forward lighting applications are not easily replaceable. Consequently, although LED light sources are efficient and have an extended operating life, if a problem should occur or the light source fails, then it is necessary to remove the entire light source. Moreover, no provision is made for precisely aligning the new LED light source with the associated optics.
Another important aspect of using high efficiency LED light sources is the need to address thermal issues. Specifically, LED light sources operate at elevated temperatures and effectively conveying away heat maintains the benefits of the high efficiency and extended life of this type of light source.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an LED light source that is a replaceable module and is operatively integrated with the optical system. Further, such an assembly must adequately manage thermal concerns and be easily and accurately mounted to the associated automotive vehicle.